Fire, Water, and Kally
by Kally Ketchum
Summary: Ash finds love...and Misty is jealous. :p I worked my butt off on this fic so please review nicely!!!!


__

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except Kally. She is my character who is supposed to be me in the story.And I worked REALLY HARD on this story so I hope you like it!!^_~ and please note that Ash is 14 in this story cause he's aged a bit.^_^

"Fire,Water,and Kally"

By:Misty

Ash sat down on the ground, leaning against a tree to rest. "Hey, Brock;" he said, "Why don't you check the map?" Ash suggested. "Good Idea," said Brock as he pulled the town map from his backpack. "I get the feeling we're waaaayyy off course...." said Brock, now running his finger all over the map." Well maybe we wouldn't be if _someone_ wouldn't lead us in the wrong direction all the time!!" Misty snapped at Ash. "Hey!! I'm not the one who said ""Let's take a path through the Forest!!"" Ash said back. Misty folded her arms and closed her eyes, looking away. "You're so immature......." Ash made a face and turned back to Brock."So....do you know where we are and how close we are to Ecruteak City? Ash asked. "Well, we're about five miles off course......so if we head.......thiiiiissss waaayyy......," Brock said, trailing his finger up a trail on the map, "We shoud get there....um.....soon." he said.

"Actually, I know a quicker way through this forest....." Said a voice from behind them." Ash,Misty, and Brock turned around, to face a young girl of 14, with long, silky black hair that came just past her shoulders, hypnotic blue eyes, and slightly pale white skin. She wore a white chiffon long-sleeved shirt and blue-jean shorts, and black patent leather shoes, with her purple backpack over one shoulder. "Hey. I'm Calista.....but you can call me Kally." she said, holding out her hand to Ash. He shook it, staring into her eyes "Ummmm......" he said, at a loss for words.Misty nudged him in the ribs. "Owww!!" he yelled. "Oh, sorry!!" he said, a sweat drop forming on his head, "I'm ummm..... Ash Ketchum....from, uh.....P-Pallet Town. Nice to see......uh meet you, Kally!" He said. "You know, Ecruteak City is just through here, she said, pushing a bush sideways which blocked the view. "You just have to go about a mile that way, and you'll be there!" said Kally. 

"Wow, thanks!" said Ash. "That'll really help us." Brock said. "I thought we would be walking forever...." said Misty. "Hey, would you like to go with us?" Ash asked. "I'd love to!" Kally answered. Ash smiled as they continued walking. "Toge Toge prrrrrii!!!" said Togepi. "Awww, what a precious little Togepi you have!" Kally said to Misty. Kally bent down to tickle Togepi."Toge Toge Togeprrrriiiii!!!" Togepi squealed with delight. Misty laughed too. so they continued walking, Ash right next to Kally and trying to think of something to talk about......"So Kally..um..what Pokemon do you have?" Ash asked. "Oh! How stupid of me!! I completely forgot to tell you...." she said, as Ash smiled. "Go, Espeon!" she said, throwing her Pokeball. "Espeeeeooonnn!!!" Espeon said. "Wow! What a beautiful Espeon!" Ash said. "Thanks." said Kally, my Espeon doesn't like to be in her Pokeball very much. I also have Umbreon,Dragonair,Chikorita,Misdreavus, and Houndoom with me right now. "Wow....good line-up!" complimented Brock. "Thanks..." said Kally. I really worked hard to raise these ones." "You must be one deicated trainer!" Ash said. Kally smiled "Yep!" she said. Just then, they came up to a sign reading "Ecruteak City."

"Yay! We're here!" said Misty as they entered the City. "Hello! Welcome to Ecruteak City!" said a stout man who was dressed very funny.....sort of like a clown." I thought I might interest you in this little gadget I have for sale..." he said,holding up two blue rods. "No thanks,Mister. We're not here to buy anything...just for a gym match and some well-deserved rest." Ash said.

They walked away from him to find the Pokemon Center.They found it soon and went inside. "Huhh...." said Ash, sitting down. "Pikaaa....." sighed Pikachu, sitting next to him. "I thought we'd never get here....." Misty sighed. "I'm just glad we _are _here now." said Brock, looking over at Nurse Joy. "Oh, hello Ash!" said Nurse Joy, "Professor Oak told me that you would be coming." "Hi,Nurse Joy." Ash responded. "How are you?" he asked politely. "Great." she said. Brock suddenly ran over to her and took her hands.

"If you heard about him, you must know about me too, right?!?!" Brock asked. Nurse Joy sweat-dropped and so did everyone else... "Umm,yeah...." she said, letting go of Brock's hands. "So anyway.... does anyone need Pokemon care?" she asked. "No, we're fine," Ash said, But could you please tell us where the Gym is?" he asked. "Oh, certainly." Said Nurse Joy."Just go that way, and make a left. You can't miss it." she said, pointing eastward."Oh, thanks!" said Ash. But then, he looked out the window and realized it had gotten dark. He checked his watch. It read "7:00 P.M." "Awww....the gym is closed now. :( I'll have to wait until tomorrow to battle the Gym leader." He sighed, with his eyes downcast. "Don't worry, Ash." Kally said, placing a hand on his shoulder."You should sleep first.Then you'll do great tomorrow." she smiled, and Ash was taken in again by her eyes. Misty smashed his foot with hers."OWWWWW, MISTY!!!!!!" He yelled,holding his foot. and Misty whispered, "Well, talk to her!!" Ash put his foot back down and shot a look at Misty.He turned back to Kally and said "Th-th-thanks, K-Kally." Kally smiled again and took her hand off his shoulder."Well, I guess we'll be needing rooms for the night then, Nurse Joy." Ash said, standing up. 

"Ok, then." said Nurse Joy, smiling. She gave each of them room numbers right next to each other upstairs. " "Goodnight." said Nurse Joy. "Enjoy your stay." Everyone went upstairs and settled into their rooms. As Misty sat down on her bed,decided to write a little something in her diary: _We met someone today.Her name is Kally and she's pretty nice.She'll be traveling with us. I like her, but I'm a little envious....the way Ash stares at her when she talks.....I don't like it. Then, after I have to hurt him to make him say something, he can barely put two words together. I think he likes her. But I like him!!! What will I do if they decide to be......I can't even write it.But I'm nervous, that's for sure. ~Misty. _

She put her diary on the beside table, then fell asleep.

****

Kally suddenly heard a knock on her door. "Yes? Who is it?" she asked, "Ash," she heard from outside the door," Can I come in,please?" he asked. "Oh, sure....." said Kally, getting up to open the door. "Hi...." he said, stepping into the room. "Kally....I....have to tell you something...." he said, taking her hands. She looked at him, not knowing exactly what to expect. "I'm sorry, but I just can't hide it anymore...." he said, staring into her eyes yet again. "I love you." he said bravely."Well...this is...awfully sudden...but........I love you too!" She breathed. "From the minute I saw you..." they said at the same time, then blushed slightly."But,Ash.....I thought you loved Misty." said Kally. "MISTY??!?!?!?!??!" Ash exclaimed. He almost wanted to slap her and knock some sense into her, but could never do that. "How could I POSSIBLY love MISTY?!??!?!?!" he asked. "Well,I don't know....I...just thought you guys had a thing for each other..." she said, very surprised that this wasn't true. "No way!! Do you see the way she treats me?! She's hardly even a friend!!!!!! The only reason she follows me in the first place is because I borrwed her bike a long time ago, and it got messed up and I still haven't payed her back for it so she vowed that she would follow me until I did.

"Awwwww, you poor guy..." said Kally, embracing him tightly, he hugged back, smelling the sweet scent of roses that she was wearing. He ran his hands through her soft, shiny hair, and she brought her head back in front of him to kiss him passionately, and he kissed back, enjoying it more than anything.After kissing for about two whole minutes, they released each other. "Wow....you're a good kisser!" said Kally, putting her hand under her chin. "Thanks. You are too." said Ash. "So I guess this means we're gonna go steady?" Ash asked hopefully. "Oh, Of Course!No Doubt!!" Kally said. ^_^ "Great!" said Ash, smiling. "Well,it's late....I'd better get back to my room......" said Ash. "Oh, no! Don't be silly." said Kally. "You stay right in here with me." "Well, if you insist..." Ash said, sitting down on the bed. Kally yawned., and layed down on the other side.

He layed down and took her into his arms. "Goodnight,Kally." he said. "Goodnight,my love." They kissed passionately again and then fell asleep in each other's arms.

****

The next morning, Brock got dressed and went into Ash's room to wake him, finding all his stuff there,but not him. He figured he must be taking a shower, so he would wait. Then he knocked on Kally's door. Ash yawned and got out of bed,letting Kally sleep. Brock was surprised to see Ash answer the door. "Ash?! What are you doing in Kally's room?!" he asked, almost yelling. "Shhhh, Brock!! I just came in here to see her and I uh....fell asleep in here last night." "What?Are you guys in love or something?" Brock asked, curiously. Ash sighed. "Yeah......we're uh...going steady." He said, smiling ^_^. _Ohhh......Misty won't like this....._

Thought Brock. "Well, Uh......I guess I'll just leave you two alone..." Brock said. "Thanks, Brock, but we'll be out soon." Ash said, shutting the door. But as soon as Brock turned around, there was Misty."Where is Ash?!" she asked Brock sternly. "Umm...in...th-there......" Brock said, pointing to Kally's room. "And WHAT,may I ask, is he doing in there?" Misty said, backing Brock into the corner. "Umm...sleeping?" "WHY IS HE IN THERE?!" Misty asked, practically yelling "Well,umm.....he went to see Kally last night, she let him stay in there.DON'T HURT ME!!!!!" Brock yelled, covering his head with his arms. "Oh, I'm not going to hurt _you....." _said Misty as she banged on Kally's door.

"ASH!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE??!?!?!?!" Misty yelled. "Sleeping, Misty!! Gosh, is that a crime?!?" "GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW ASH!!!!!!" Misty yelled. "Ok,OK!!!!" Ash yelled. The he opened the door. "WHAT are you doing sleeping in there??!" Misty asked him. "Well, Kally loves me and I love her!! So she just let me stay in there with her!!! But it's not like we were indulged in foreplay or anything!!!!!!" Misty gave Ash a look, then stomped back into her room, mumbling. "What is WRONG with her?!" Ash asked Brock. "You got me...." Brock said, shrugging. Ash looked at the alarm clock on Kally's bedside table. It read 10:00 A.M. "Oh! I'd better get to the Gym!" said Ash, shutting the door and scrambling out of his pajamas and into his clothes. "I...guess I'll just be...uh....downstairs then....." Brock said,walking downstairs. Just then, Kally yawned and sat up. "Good morning, Ash." She said,smiling. "Oh,Good morning,Kally.He kissed her on the cheek, then put on his hat. "We've gotta get to the gym soon."

"Oh,sure...I just want to take a quick shower." said Kally. "Ok..." said Ash. "I have to go to my room and gather my stuff.Then I'll be downstairs." Ash said. "Alright. See you in a bit." she kissed Ash as he left, and then hurried into the shower. When she was done and dressed, she came out of her room to meet Misty. "Oh, good morning, Misty.How are you today?" asked Kally. "Fine, just fine. I'm just fine,never better!!" But Misty was twitching and gritting her teeth. "Umm.....ok,good...me too." said Kally, she walked down the stairs, with Misty following her. "Well, are we all ready, then?" Kally asked. "Yep! All ready here!" Ash said,jumping up. "Ok then, lets's go!!" said Kally. Then they all walked out of the Pokemon Center, Brock looking backwards at Nurse Joy as she waved. "Goodbye!We hope to see you again!!" Nurse Joy said happily. They stopped suddenly to see the huge Ectruteak Gym, a wide smile spreading across Ash's face. "Yay! We're here!!" he exclaimed, walking in with everyone following him. "Hello??" Ash called, seeing no one in there. "Hello? Is anyone here??" "Hello." said a voice in the distance. The young guy stepped out of the shadows."I'm Morty, the gym leader. Have you come for a battle?" he asked. "I'm Ash Ketchum. I've come to challenge you." Ash said, very determined.

"Alright, then. Let's battle!" Morty said. They stepped over to the middle of the room. "We will each use three Pokemon. Agreed?" "Yes, sir." Ash said, nodding. "Alright! I choose Gastly!!" said Morty, throwing Gastly's Pokeball. "Gaaaasstttly!!" said Gastly."Pikachu, I choose you!!" Ash said. "Pika!" Pikachu said, stepping up to battle. "Gastly, psychic attack!!" Morty comanded. Gastly did as he was told and Pikachu whined as he became dizzy. "Pikachu!Thunder attack!!!" Ash said. "Piikaa-CHUUUUU!!!!!!!" Pikahcu yelled as he did released a great amount of thunder from his cheeks.Although Gastly dissapeared before the thunder had any effect on him. "Oh...it's not working...."said Ash. "Gaslty,Night shade!" Ordered Morty.

Gastly did a beautiful Night Shade that hit Pikachu directly. "Pikaaa!!!" Pikachu yelled. "Pikachu, Quick Attack!!" Ash yelled. "Pi-Pika-chu-Pika" Pikachu said as he ran up and hit Gastly. "Gaaaassss...." said Gastly. "Alright,Gastly.Now use Shadow Ball!!" Morty said. Gastly suddenly did a powerful Shadow Ball on Pikachu,knocking him down. "Pika-chaaa...." Pikachu cried as he struggled to get up, but couldn't. "Pikachu is unable to battle. Gastly wins this round!" said Brock. "Awww...got it bad that time..." Ash said. "Hey,Pikachu, come on back." Ash said to Pikachu. Pikachu ran back to where Ash was standing and leaned against his backpack to rest. "I choose you!Charizard!"Ash said, throwing Charizard's Pokeball. Charizard roared loudly as he was released."Charizard! Quick Attack!!" said Ash. Charizard did his attack, causing Gastly to faint. "Gastly is unable to battle, Charizard wins!!" Brock said "Alright, Ash!!" Misty yelled. "I choose Haunter!!!" said Morty, throwing Haunter's ball. "Haaaunnnttaaa." said Haunter. "Charizard, Flamethrower attack!!" Ash commanded. Charizard shot out strong,red-burning flames from his mouth."Haunter! Barrier! now!!!" Morty yelled, just before Charizard's flames hit. The flames back-fired against the barrier, causing them to go back and hit a lighting fixture just above Kally, causing it to fall. "KALLY!! NOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Ash yelled, pushing her out of the way.She screamed, and they both hit the ground, the fixture missing Ash by an inch,and catching fire.They both panted hard. "Are...are you...alright?!" Ash asked Kally. "Yeah,fine. Are you o.k.? Kally panted, "Yeah...." said Ash.But we have to get out of here!!" So they all ran out of the gym, coughing from the smoke. "Is everyone alright?" Morty asked. "Yeah. We'll be ok..." Ash said. Kally hugged him tightly. "Oh, I was so scared Ash!!" "Me too......." He said, hugging her back.

"Go! Staryu, Starmie, Poliwag, Goldeen, Psyduck and Dratini!!!!" Misty said, throwing all of her Pokeballs at once. "Everyone, put out the fire with your Hydro pump!!!" Misty yelled, and all of her Pokemon began doing Hydro Pump. "Go! Blastoise and Lapras!!" Said Ash, throwing two of his Pokeballs. "You guys put out the fire with your Hydro Pump too!!" So all of the Pokemon pitched in and eventually put out the small fire, leaving the Gym only half-burned. "Wow, that was a close one...." said Brock. "Well, I guess we can call our match a draw?"Ash asked Morty. "Yeah......but you showed a lot of bravery there, and the way you work with your Pokemon is excellent. You deserve this." Said Morty, holding out the Fog Badge. "Oh...nooo.....I couldn't....we didn't even finish our battle!!" said Ash. "Well, you have proven your loyalty and bravery, and that's good enough for me." Morty said. "Well....ok. Thanks." said Ash, taking the badge.

Then they all helped Morty clean up and restore things, and were sortly on their way. "Bye, Morty! Thanks for the badge!" said Ash, as they all walked out of Ecruteak City. "Goobye, everyone! And thank you all!!" said Morty. Ash,Misty, Brock and Kally all turned forward and walked towards the Horizon, Ash took Kally's hand and she thanked him for saving her. "I love you." said Kally. "I love you too, and I always will." said Ash. They smiled at each other, knowing they were destined to be together forever.

~THE END~

(finally ^_^)


End file.
